


Mark the Spot

by ExprojectEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Lace Panties, Multi, NSFW, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Perversion, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX
Summary: A teacher finds out what her coworker does on the late afternoon.





	Mark the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This are the OCs of the artist Delimeat. Im a fan of their works and i wanted to gift them something for this awful year. Amateurish still but loved doing it.
> 
> Follow Delimeat (you should, or else i will find you) here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/DeliMeatArt?s=09 (@DelimeatArt)

Amelia is checking some papers at her office in the university. Its late afternoon and almost everyone is gone, the perfect time for her since she gets no interruption. She wore a black skirt with crimson red heels and a white shirt that covered her ample bust. Its boring and unpleasant checking either dumb answers or lame pick-up lines from her students, but the pay is good enough. Today it was lots of it and she was getting weary already. She was thinking of a quick masturbation session to pass time, but since its the school she would rather not get caught. Going outside, she decides to walk over the campus to get some air and refresh herself. As she was strolling, she catches a glimpse of a coworker of hers, Melina. Melina was a french teacher with turquoise apparel and puffy hair but Amelia wasnt a friend of her and she honestly distanced herself from her as much as possible, since she heard rumors of her having sex with her students or pretty much anyone on the building. The rumors of her orgies are well known but surprizingly no one has direct proofs of her doing it. Regardless, Amelia is suspecious of her and goes after her to see what she is up to.

Melina enters a empty classroom and closes the door. Amelia then decides to try and watch from a nearby window but it doesnt work since she cant see anything on the other side. Afterwards she tried to go and peek through the door. Turning the doorknob, she finds it unlocked and opens it slightly to not be seen. There, she sees Melina with a group of 5 guys while she was sitting in a desk. Entering, she quickly hides behind some chairs, as she watches the scene unfold.

"Bienvenue aux étudiants, j'espère que vous passez une bonne journée (Welcome students, hope you have a good day)." Melina greets her students cheerfully. "Today i called you here because i have a special assignment for you. I have noticed that your grades were dropping, so lets have a special assignment to change that. Do it right and i will give you a good grade. Est-ce clair? (Is it clear?)." Melina states in a commanding yet playful manner. The students nod as they start unbuckling their belts. Melina on her part removes her top, flashing her naked tits to the boys. Then she kneels on the floor and presses on her them, teasing the horny guys. The guys just start rubbing off their cocks while facing her. Melina smirks as she looks towards Amelia way.  
"How could she have seen me?" Amelia contemplates as she keeps looking at the degenerate scene.

  
Melina was still on the floor, smirking to herself as she looked at the stiff cocks around her. "Come on boys, dont leave a woman hanging." She says as she opens her mouth to receive the tribute. Soon enough, all 5 guys start jerking off infront of her. While they keep beating the weasel, Melina thinks of how her guest would enjoy joining her, and starts thinking a way to include her in her play time. Disrupting her thoughts, the first cumshot drenches her face, and another and another. She was delighted by the thick, creamy semen covering her face, she just loved the texture and warmth of the jizz. Amelia on her side was fantasizing on how it would feel to receive such cumshot from her lover Nichole.

Perhaps she was too distracted to notice the two guys approaching her. Grabbing her arms and wraping her mouth with a piece of clothing, they managed to bind her. Muffled sounds came from Amelia's voice as she struggled, until she saw Melina smiling sitting at the table.  
"Bonjour Miss Parker, im glad you joined our late class session, a special assignment i gave some of my students. I know you are passionate of teaching, so how about joining me to help the students. You know what to do guys. And DON'T rip her clothes."  
The two guys bend Amelia over the table and start lowering her skirt, revealing her crimson red panties. Everyone including Melina are impressed by the bum of Amelia and her obvious thick thighs. Melina on her part unbuttons Amelia's shirt, revealing her equally red bra and her ample sized boobs. She wastes no time and starts fondling them before removing the bra, Amelia protesting over this indecency but was halted by the makeshift gag.

Then the guys remove the panties and notice its wet.   
"Horny Miss Parker? Thats not so decent for the top professor." Melina mocks her, but deep down enjoys that she was getting wet by perving.   
"I think we should punish this pervert act now dont we?" Melina smiles as she grabs the panties, tells the guys to stopping holding the cloth over her mouth, since she found a better replacement.  
"Fucking whore, git the fuck back ye daft cunt if u fucking come near me wi they things am gonny pure rip yer arms and legs aff n make a fucking totem pole oot them so by the time am done wi you, ye can fucking pray to that for sweet release ya skanky rocke..." she was quickly gagged with her own panties, and the cloth was wrapped back around her mouth.  
"She really is a talker when she is pissed." Melina remarks.  
"As for you guys, play with her her. Make her cum without your cocks and you all will get a B."

The two guys didnt waste time and one starting fingering her. She squirmed and struggled, but even she couldnt lie to herself. In a mix of muffles and moans to the surprizingly good movements of the guy. She was starting to enjoy herself and she disliked that idea.

_SLAP!_

A loud slap echoes through the room, as Melina giggles to herself.  
"You see an ass like that and dont slap it?" Melina joyfully states as she starts squeezing that booty. She gave it another slap and went back to be face to face with Amelia. Then kept fingering faster and deeper, to make sure they pleased the french teacher.  
Melina on her part was happy to see the mix of anger and arousal Amelia had on her eyes. Part of her disliked that she wasnt enjoying this and the other was enjoying herself. And she was gonna make sure she enjoyed this all the way.  
"You know, i wanted to finger you myself, but figured the big boys would rather do it. That will tease them more and in turn make them fuck us better. Plus i cant steal all the action dont i?"  
Amelia's eyes were showing anger, this excited the short teacher as a moment later her eyes rolled in pleasure thanks to the fingering. The muffed moans and grunts were music to her ears and she wanted more.   
"Hope you like the gag, i mean, those are your own panties, so i think you are enjoying them since you slightly drenched them yourself." Melina talks with the gagged woman, who was just at the edge of orgasm.  
"So tell, do you like panties..." Melina didnt finished her sentence as Amelia lets a loud audible moan through her gag. Her eyes rolled back as her body was shaking by the intense orgasm.  
"Ohohoho, seems is a yes for me. I will do more stuff with panties for you in the future, but for now lets remove this gag. Guys, for a A+, fuck us both. Make use BOTH cum and you will get the highest grade. And to not let our guest scream please use her mouth as much as possible." Melina ordered her students.

And they removed her panties gag, she starts cursing again like a sailor with stomach problems before one guy quickly inserts his dick on her mouth. The two guys pinning her down then moved towards her bubble butt and gave it a slap. The rest moved towards Melina while she was laying at the desk. She was on the same side as Amelia, and she gave her a kiss on the cheek, the turquoise lipstick color now adorning her cheek.  
"Ah, i love seeing your face, and even better while sucking a dick. You are stunning Amelia. Dont be so rough with her boys. As for you three, im yours." she states as starts sucking a dude out.

Melina was in bliss as the guys started to fuck her, she had being eager and wet awaiting this. Now with her favorite teacher at her side sucking dick, she was even more excited. Melina is busy with three guys, one fucking her mouth, and another fucking her cunt. The guy fucking her mouth had a hard time thanks to Melina's puffy hair. A third one was jerking off at the side to drench her face with even more cum.

Amelia on her side was being fucked in the mouth and on her ass. She is constantly being slapped in her ass, and she isnt struggling anymore. Her jiggly ass shaking as the slaps turn her cheeks red, all while she is leaving red lipstick on the cock she is sucking. The guy slapping her ass completely at bliss to the sensations and the muffled moans she is making while slapped. Her mouth on the other part is being defiled by the piston movements of the other student, who clearly was waiting for something like this for a long time.

"IM CUMMING!" Yelled the five students in unison. Melina and Amelia were at the edge too.  
The four all thrust all the way through and cum deep inside both of the girls while they were cumming too. Melina's face was drenched again in cum. As they pull out, semen starts pouring out of both Amelia's asshole and Melina's pussy, signal that they are satisfied and filled.  
"Ah... ah... it was fun." Melina pants in mild exhaustion.  
Amelia just passes out as all of the stress and pleasure overwhelmed her. 

Melina then stands up and approaches Amelia. Slapping her ass hard, she moves her aside as her ass jiggles from the force of the slap. Melina then grabs a permanent marker and writes in Amelia's ass in big letter "Property of Melina" with a heart at the end.  
"Dress her up boys, but with a slight change i will do..." says as she licks Amelia's pussy.

Hours pass and its late night at the university. Amelia is sleeping at her office. Waking up, she is dizzy and shaken. Quickly remembering the ordeal she looks around to see no one was here and she was at her office. She stands up and looks around to see if something really did happened. Feeling a pain on her bum is all it takes to acknowledge that all that really happened; but she felt somethinh strange on her skirt. Lifting it up revealed something she didnt expected... turquoise laced panties. She looked around to see if they left her red panties, but to no avail. She did found a written letter wiith the name Melina in it.  
"Melina i swear i will kill you!" Amelia screamed. Regardless, she opened the letter and it reads:

"Hello Amelia, not sorry to take your panties, but i thought you might not want spit in them, so i let you have mine and i think they look cute in you. Also, dont comment this to anyone, and to make sure you dont, we filmed you when you passed out naked here. I dont think you will keep your job here if the higher ups see you like this. And tommorow we will have a "private" lesson, so be sure to talk to me, or else... Oh and i hope you have my panties on when you come to see me. Be sure to see your bum when finish reading this, you will like it :)."  
Amelia was fearful to see what she did, but curiousity got the better of her and she saw it, the big words of Melina owning her butt inscribed in her ass.  
"FUCK YOU MELINAAAAA!!!!"

The next day came and Amelia was pissed off all day. On her lunch break she went to look for Melina. Seeing her on the corner, Melina waves at her to come to the corner. She was smiling as Amelia gave her a murderous look.  
"Come on, it wasnt that bad, you sure enjoyed yourself yesterday." Melina tries to talk with her as she just stared at her with looks that would kill.  
"Just say whatever you want to say and i will leave." She replies with disgust.  
Melina leaned to Amelia to whisper  
"Listen here, im kind of horny all the time and since you are a perv like me, how about we do some playful stuff sometime in the day. You dont have to like me, but i sure like you a lot. Not that you have the option to say no but i would like to know if you are in for this." Melina honestly murrmured her request.  
Amelia was about to reply but they both noticed a higher up was coming and both looked at each other and awaited the professor.  
"Oh hello misses, what a great day is it." The old professor articulated while Amelia and Melina politely respond to him. As he was speaking about some stuff involving academic purposes, Melina sneakily inserts her hand from behind towards Amelia's skirt and reaches for her pussy from the back. Feeling the texture of her panties, Melina smirks as she starts rubbing Amelia's pussy from the fabric of the panties. She almost moaned in front of the higher up, but that didnt stopped her from making slight sounds.

Then the impossible happened, Amelia slided her hand through Melina's skirt and started rubbing her pussy in return. Both girls where blushing and making sounds and the old professor noticed the blushing.  
"Are you both ok? Must be the heat, its hotter than usual today."  
"Indeed." replied Melina.  
Melina then convinced him that she was going for some cold water with Amelia and the professor said his goodbyes to the duo.

"I take it as a yes then since you must love my panties." Melina smirks devilishly as she awaits her response.  
"I hate you, but i could use someone like you to relax sometimes." Amelia replies.  
"Excelent!" Melina states as she slaps hard the bubbly ass of Amelia.


End file.
